This project will explore the feasibility of developing an interactive CD-ROM bedwetting intervention program for children (ages 6-11) and their parents. The program will provide parents and children (in separate developmentally appropriate modules) with psycho-education about the problem of bedwetting and a suite of tools to help them implement and follow through with a personalized, multi-component behavioral intervention program. While enuresis is a physical problem, optimal management is through learning-based behavioral treatment. Multi-component behavioral interventions offer the highest rates of long-term treatment success, lowest rates of relapse, and do not expose children to the significant risks associated with pharmacological treatment. There are many compelling arguments for treating enuretic children, including the prevention of emotional and social trauma, evidence of improvement in psycho-social functioning following successful treatment, and prevention of parent and family stress that can place children at risk for abuse. Medical experts clearly recommend behavioral intervention as the treatment of choice based on historical and current outcome evidence. Presentation of the program in a highly engaging multimedia format will facilitate parent and children's motivation and interest, which are the primary factors associated with treatment non-adherence. This family intervention program is intended for children with medically uncomplicated primary nocturnal enuresis which make up between 85%-90% of children diagnosed with enuresis.